


Pilots EX

by Jinjinpuu



Series: Pilots [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, BoybandPH (Band), Gameboy: The Series (TV), SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Controllers (Animorphs), Gen, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, StarCraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjinpuu/pseuds/Jinjinpuu
Summary: List of Characters and synopsis..Might jump from one part to the next in updating and highly irregular. this is more like an unfinished storyboard series than anything
Series: Pilots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830367





	Pilots EX

Set in the future Earth known as Prima Terra of the Milky Way Galaxy is currently at war with the Brood a race mainly controlled by their Parasites, Queens and Brood Lords. Prima Terra are able to create Special Protoss suits that can only be piloted by certain individuals usually boys aged below 27.

Korean Pilots

Jinwoo Park  
Code: Leader  
Suit: Helios - Buffer and Defense Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 19  
Personality: Serious, tries to get along with everyone, keeps emotions in check  


Myungjun Kim  
Code: Smile  
Suit: Tethys - Healer and Support Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 20  
Personality: Vibrant, Happy sometimes chaotic

Seongwu Ong  
Code: Gravity  
Suit: Hyperion - Bombardment Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 20  
Personality: Funny, confident, sometimes shy

Dongmin Lee  
Code: Sniper  
Suit: Selene - Long-range Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 18  
Personality: competitive, meticulous, overthinks

Jinyoung Song - OC  
Code: Median  
Suit: Perses - All Rounder  
Age at the beginning: 18  
Personality: normal one

Eunwoo Cha  
Code: Rogue  
Suit: Atlas - Offense Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 19  
Personality: Funny, friendly and adaptable

Bin Moon  
Code: Lunar  
Suit: Crius - Saboteur Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 17  
Personality: charismatic, foul mouthed and sometimes chaotic

Minhyuk Park  
Code: Rocky  
Suit: Chronos - Defense Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 16  
Personality: passionate, silent, sometimes brooding 

Dareum Nam  
Code: Tower  
Suit: Metis - Interference Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 15  
Personality: timid, shy and reliant

Sanha Yoon  
Code: Beagle  
Suit: Prometheus - Magitech Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 15  
Personality: fun, bubbly, sometimes chaotic

———————

Philippine Pilots

Omar Mangantilao - OC  
Code: Pinuno (leader)  
Suit: Bathala - All Rounder  
Age at the beginning: 19  
Personality: Charming, serious, sweet

Josh Cullen Santos  
Code: Sun  
Suit: Apolaki - Defense and Buff Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 20  
Personality: likes to sleep and snores, short, easily gets annoyed

Gavreel Alarcon  
Code: Angel of Peace  
Suit: Amihan - Interference Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 18  
Personality: Sweet and whipped for Cairo, charming, 

Cairo Lazaro  
Code: Victory  
Suit: Mapulon - Healer and Support Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 18  
Personality: Classic tsundere

Joao Constancia  
Code: Temper  
Suit: Amanikable - Offensive Magitech Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 18  
Personality: Short Tempered, generous, casual, heartthrob 

Justin de Dios  
Code: Prankster  
Suit: Kidlat - Saboteur Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 16  
Personality: likes to play pranks, loud and funny

Niel Murillo  
Code: Star  
Suit: Tala - Long-range Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 15  
Personality: Short but athletic, sweet, quite chaotic

———————

USA Pilots

Jake Berenson  
Code: Leader  
Suit: Tiger - Offensive Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 20  
Personality: Serious, Calm, Decisive

Tobias  
Code: Nothlit  
Suit: Hawk - Scout Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 20  
Personality: timid, shy, stone-faced

Marco  
Code: Tactician  
Suit: Gorilla - Defense Specialist  
Age at the beginning: 20  
Personality: funny, loves to joke around, analytic

———————

Other Pilots

-TBA-


End file.
